


Like, What?

by ClykeLanes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks on the net, F/M, M/M, Multi, caleo but not much, frazel - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, like 95 percent, most of this is fluff i guess, pen pal au, percabeth, solangelo, this is pretty much solangelo guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClykeLanes/pseuds/ClykeLanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace is likely one of the cutest guys in school. Unfortunately for the ladies, he can never pay attention to them.<br/>He was much too smitten with his pen pal from the nearby school.</p>
<p>Nico di Angelo is not depressed. He is stronger than that. Besides, his sisters were always there, his dad cared for them, and his cousins; Jason and Percy were always there too. So he was actually pretty happy, even if he had problems showing it.<br/>And who could ever forget that absolute dork of a pen pal from the nearby school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first work for the PJO/HoO fandom! I hope you guys like it!  
> Unfortunately for me, this is my first fic in this fandom, so i dont have a very good grasp at the characters.  
> Hopefully I get better.  
> I tried my best~

_GhostKing247@gmail.com_

Will didn’t think anyone from that snobby-looking Lotus school could have this kind of rebel—well no, not really—email. He expected something more like ‘Student#1@gmail.com’ or something.

“Hey Will! Who’d you get?” A voice asked from beside him. He turned to see Annabeth Chase, a long time friend of his. Annabeth was holding something as well, only hers was blue in color.

“Some ghost king guy.” Will answered. “What about you?” He asked.

Annabeth frowned. “No name? Oh well, I got some guy who likes blue food. His email is… BlueFoodizdaBest@gmail-dot-com.” Annabeth glanced at the paper again. “And he says his name is Percy, with a smiley face.”

Will raised a brow. She must not get smiley faces often.

“So are you going to message him first?” He asked the other blonde. “Might as well. I just want to get this pen pal program over with.” Yes, that was what’s happening. Their school was doing a pen pal program. It was cliche, really.

Annabeth then asked. “What about you?”

Will thought about it. “Nah.” He said. “I don’t really wanna mess this up. If I’m gonna talk to someone everyday we might as well be friends.”

"Hearing you say that is so predictable.” Annabeth sighed, and Will’s smile faltered a bit. Not everyone was as smart as Annabeth-freaking-Chase. “You’ll do fine.” She encouraged him.

“Annabeth!” Both of them looked at the classroom door and Piper McLean—one of the prettiest (Will didn’t like using the word ‘hot’.) girls in school— was waiting for her best friend. She smiled at him. “Hi Will.” She acknowledged him, silently asking permission if he could have her best friend now.

“It’s alright. Bye guys.” He waved. Annabeth looked like she was considering making Piper wait a little bit more (Piper was super nice.), but decided to go. “Bye Will.” She said, waving back as left.

Will ended up sleeping on his desk for all of free period.

* * *

 

In the end, Will decided to message the guy first, and the sweet, sweet, words that he found playing though his head were; 'god fucking dammit why is writing a letter so difficult.'

Here was his letter so far:

_Dear Ghost King,_

_Er... Hi there, I guess? My name is Will Solace, from Half-Blood high. And also your pen pal?_

_Oh gods, this is so awkward. So uh, what are you into? I like 'medical stuff', since I'm planning to be a doctor when I grow up. My friends tease me for being such a 'health' nerd or something._

_And also, I like your email-_

Will stopped typing at that point, burying his face in his hands. Why was he so hilariously bad at this? He sounded like such a dork!

Smooshing his own cheeks together, (he was almost certain that he looked downright hilarious.) he decided to rewrite the letter. Maybe he could go for a more suave approach? Or he could act as a girl? That was common on the net these days, right?

No. Both of those ideas were horrible, his subconscious told him mockingly. Another tiny voice in his head was urging him to do that cross-playing thing though.

_Yes._

_No, Will. Stay focused here._

Oh well, he'd just have to wing it and hope for the best. But as he was selecting the text, he ended up pressing the 'send' button by mistake. He froze.

_what._

Will Solace's brain, 0% processing.

_Wow that was a really dumb move._

Will Solace's brain, 25% processing.

_GhostKing247 must think I'm a total loser like who even says 'I like your email' anymore like what the hell-_

Will Solace's brain, 50% processing.

_Of all the things to talk about I just had to talk about the nerd stuff. Talk about regrets._  
Will just sat there, unmoving, eyes not straying from the laptop screen.

Will Solace's brain, 75% processing.

_GhostKing247 must be some handsome guy with a pretty sister and badass talents and I'm just what, a wanna-be doctor? Gods I feel so useless._

Will Solace's brain, 100% processing.

_Oh, would you look at that. It finally sank in_.

"W-What." He mouthed, voice gone as his unreadable expression quickly turned into that of horror.

Students walking by his dorm room jumped as they heard an ear-splitting scream from the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey guys. I'm back?

Nico di Angelo has never read something so pathetic in his whole life.

There was some stuff that came frighteningly close (Percy writing romantic poetry for English class, that scarred him for life, he guesses.) but this. This guy seemed embarrassed. Percy looked proud of all his poems, no matter how nonsensical they were.

He thought that he'd manage to avoid this whole pen pal program. He didn't need anyone to hate him outside of school. After all, he seemed to have this amazing gift of pissing people off.

This guy was nice. But he was a dork. Not that Nico had anything against dorks, he actually thought they were adorable. But no thanks.

So as to why he was quickly typing down a reply with an amused smile etched on his face was beyond him.

He should at least make fun of this guy. He seemed like the type who'd get embarrassed hilariously. Nico has long accepted the fact that he was a bit of a sadist, something that Percy mournfully whined on and on about. So why not?

'This guy could end up hating you. Don't do it.' His subconscious whispered in his ear. Mentally. 'On the other hand.' Another mischievous sounding voice drawled lazily in his head, 'why not?' It urged him. He was left to decide. Stupid useless imaginary voices. They never did help.

Why not.

* * *

Dear, pun-loving son of Apollo.

I won't be revealing my real name yet, seeing as you could have easily stolen this guy's email and be a old man or something creeping on teenagers on the Internet. Normally, I would have avoided even replying, but that last email was too precious to let go. Besides, we're required to do this.

You're a doctor-wannabe then? Huh, weird kink. But whatever floats your boat, man.

Your email implies that you are into the Greek gods? So am I.

\--GhostKing247

* * *

Spell-checked and sent off to some dork at Half-Blood High. Now all he had to do for today was make sure Jason and Percy don't stay out for too long.

But as soon as he swung open the dorm door, he was greeted by a knock on his forehead. "Percy." He greeted, unimpressed.

Said cousin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I wasn't looking." He said as he went straight to his bed and collapsed into a mess of blue paint staining the pillows and feathers.

Nico tuned to Jason, who was making his was to the bathroom and jerked his head towards the dead man on the bed. "Should I even ask?" He asked.

Jason seemed to think it over, grinning. "You shouldn't, but I'm gonna tell you anyways."

\--

"How on Earth did this all start from losing his pen." Nico looked so done with his cousins.

Jason gave him a pouty look, showing off the scar on his upper lip. "I thought I explained it pretty well, actually." He had both his hands in his hair, searching for little feathers that may as well be hiding in the golden mess.

"You did." Nico confessed. "I just wanted to emphasize how farfetched your initial goal was to your outcome."

"It was the chickens' fault." Jason said critically, a gruesome flashback visible in the way his eyes shone with fear. "We just wanted one feather!" He whined.

"So you decide that obviously the best way to obtain a feather was-" Nico paused, letting the words sink in to Jason's--who was visibly drained, meaning that he wasn't thinking clearly-- head. "To chase the chicken to the yard screaming." he leaned on the bed frame, suddenly feeling quite drained himself. Jason and Percy were two halves of an idiot.

"We didn't mean to scare all of them." Jason pointed out. As if that justified what they did.

"But you did." The look of mock-disappointment Nico was giving him was unnerving.

"...So I'm guessing that you want to find out where the blue paint come in?" Jason asked his younger cousin.

"Not really. I'm getting a headache just be listening to the part about the feathers." Nico answered, making a 'shoo' gesture with his hand.

"I'm still telling you anyways. So when Percy decided to--" Jason's attention was suddenly diverted to Nico's laptop screen, which revealed the email he sent. "You've started too?" He asked, dragging his tired body towards his object of interest.

"What are you doing, Jason." Whether it was a question or a reminder that he should not be messing with Nico's laptop, Jason didn't know. He read the email from some guy whose email was 'SunOfApollo07@gmail.com'.

"I like this guy." Jason grinned, stupidly in Nico's opinion. But then Jason's amused look turned into that of annoyance. "All I got was a girl who kept insisting about how ugly she was." He sighed.

Jason didn't like negativity all that much. All his friends knew that. Nico knew that. So if this girl didn't stop insulting herself, there would be a bit of a problem in the future.

"I'm sure she'll stop, given more time talking with you." Nico said.

"It doesn't help that I want another pen pal." Jason sighed mournfully. If Nico remembered right, he was one of the most excited for the pen pal program.

But it wasn't like Jason to give up so easily. "That's a load of--"

"Blue burgers and green tea ship." Percy suddenly sprang up for bus slumber, eyes wide. Jason and Nico stared, wide-eyed at their idiot as he fell back down to his bed, mumbling something out teddy bears and world domination.

"... I think that's enough talking for tonight." Jason glanced warily at his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the way I portrayed Jason and Percy were decent. I mean, I know I'm using the fanon!Percy at the moment, but that's because he's dead tired and it is important to know that he's cute.
> 
> Jason, well, I really like him (but I think a big factor of that is because I love blonde dorks with glasses who gets the love intrest with pretty eyes.) but i could use a lot of tips on writing him.
> 
> On a side note: Uh, how should I say this. Are there any Hetalia fans here? Specifically USUK fans? Just asking. It's my main fandom y'see. Haha.
> 
> Reviewers are precious and will be replied to at all costs. I swear. You guys are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviewers are precious and must be replied to at all costs.  
> See you next chapter! :D


End file.
